<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poker Face by Bicoco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761904">Poker Face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bicoco/pseuds/Bicoco'>Bicoco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bicoco/pseuds/Bicoco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How the poker game in 2x14 would have played out if I was in charge of the show</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juliet Higgins &amp; Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was just suppose to be a short drabble posted on Tumblr but it ended up being a full-length OS so I'm posting it here too.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own them, otherwise the show would be unsuitable for children :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Poker night had always been Magnum’s favorite social activity since he arrived on this island. It was a way to put everyone’s differences away and have a good laugh. Sometimes when you were lucky, you could even go home with a little pocket change.</p><p> </p><p>For a few months now, they had established a weekly game in the wine cellar and at first it was only the Ohana: Rick, TC, Higgins and Kumu, but then invitations were thrown around and soon the poker table was crowded.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight though, Thomas didn’t mind that he had to squeeze against the person on his left because his neighbor was none other than his partner, Juliet Higgins.</p><p> </p><p>He loved playing poker with Higgins because for an old spy, she had the worst poker face he had ever seen. She overthought things – much like in real life – and always assumed he was bluffing. Magnum smiled as he remembered the amount of money he squeezed out of her when they once played alone together. Too bad it hadn’t been strip poker because he would have gotten an eyeful that night.</p><p> </p><p>‘Speaking of an eyeful…’, he thought with a smirk as his eyes discreetly roamed her upper body.</p><p> </p><p>She was wearing a soft blue t-shirt and what was probably the shortest shorts she owned, so short it was like she wasn’t wearing anything besides her panties. He almost had a heart attack when he saw her arrive dressed like this and barefoot to the poker game. This outfit made her look so soft, like a college student, and made her almost approachable.</p><p> </p><p>He caught sight of her expression as she watched her cards – she was frowning and biting her lower lip – and deduced she was having a lousy hand so he decided he would raise his bet on his next turn.</p><p> </p><p>He put his cards face down on the table and stretched his back, raising his arms above his head, leaning backwards on his chair. When he did, he almost choked on his own saliva.</p><p> </p><p>Higgins was actually cross-legged on her chair, her long, smooth legs on full display for his hungry eyes. If Magnum was a poet, he would write sonnets about those legs, those tanned, muscular, gorgeous legs of hers he longed to have wrapped around him.</p><p> </p><p>He blinked, slightly disturbed by those contemplations about his partner. She was a beautiful woman, no one ever claimed the opposite, but their relationship had always been platonic. For all the times they had seen each other half-naked – and they were quite numerous – Thomas never had an inappropriate thought about the young woman whose delicious perfume was reaching his nose.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know which switch had been activated in his brain to finally make him see Higgins – Juliet – like a desirable woman he could lust after, but he inwardly cursed it.</p><p> </p><p>Their working relationship would certainly suffer from this epiphany of his and if she had an idea what was going through his head right now, she would deck him on the spot. The thought of it made his palms sweat slightly and when he rubbed them on the fabric of his shorts, his left forearm made contact with her thigh.</p><p> </p><p>The touch raised goosebumps all over his arm and his heart raced. He wouldn’t survive this night at this rate.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes scanned around him and everyone seemed oblivious to his inner struggle, even Higgins.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum would blame what happened next on his lust induced brain but, as if it had a mind on its own, his hand slowly reached out under the table until the tip of his fingers grazed the soft skin of her knee. She tensed slightly under his touch but didn’t remove his hand which didn’t mean she was okay with him groping her under the poker table but at least his limb was still attached to his body. He took it as a good sign.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to catch a glimpse of her face without turning his head and saw her swallow her saliva.</p><p> </p><p>He felt emboldened by the forbiddance of the situation and ran the tip of his index finger slowly up her outer thigh. She covered her sharp intake of breath by a small cough.</p><p> </p><p>Oh yeah, she was on board with this.</p><p> </p><p>He was startled from his musings by TC who reminded him it was his turn. He threw a couple of chips in the middle, not even caring what he was betting. Another game was actually keeping his attention right now.</p><p> </p><p>Higgins announced she was folding as she put her cards on the table, face down. She took the opportunity to lean her forearms on the table so her lap was even more hidden from view.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum’s heart skipped a beat. She was doing her best to keep his actions from the others which meant only one thing: she wanted him to continue. And who was he to deny her?</p><p> </p><p>His other fingers joined the one currently drawing small circles on her soft skin and he directed them to her inner thigh. He heard her take a deep breath and suddenly, his shorts felt a lot tighter.</p><p> </p><p>Sensing his level of arousal climb dangerously, Thomas wondered if keeping up with fondling his partner in front of every one of his friends was really the right thing to do. Juliet made the decision for him as she leaned forward as an excuse to speak with Rick at the end of the table and slid her hips forwards. The move brought his hand a mere inch from her center and Magnum could already feel the heat that came from her.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Shammy won the hand and there were a lot of movement around the table, from Katsumoto reaching for the cards to shuffle them, Rick helping the winner stack up his chips to everyone around taking a drink.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum took the opportunity to make the boldest move yet as he slipped his index and middle fingers underneath her shorts to come in direct contact with her panties covered folds.</p><p> </p><p>She choked on her beer and suddenly seven pairs of eyes were fixated on her.</p><p> </p><p>“You ok, Higgy?”, TC asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.”, she answered mid-cough.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure? You look a little flushed.”, Kumu added and Thomas bit the inside of his cheek to keep from gloating that she was in this state because of him.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her and had to admit she looked lovely with this slight shade a pink on her cheeks. She turned towards him and threw him the dirtiest look she could muster in her state.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay, Kumu. Just a bit hot, I need to cut the alcohol for tonight.”, she reassured the older woman.</p><p> </p><p>He waited until she finished talking before he brushed lightly the pad of his fingers up and down her folds. Her thighs contracted, probably in restraint, as he kept teasing her.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, last hand for tonight.”, she announced loudly. “Some of us has to work in the morning.”</p><p>Magnum didn’t hold back his chuckle. Oh, she was desperate to get rid of everyone, wasn’t she?</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, you don’t fall into that category, Magnum.”, she added to rib him.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone around the table laughed and he pressed his fingers more firmly against her to get back at her. She shifted her hips closer to his hand and he swore he could feel wetness through the fabric of her panties and now <em>he</em> was desperate to get rid of his friends.</p><p> </p><p>He barely looked at his cards before he bet the minimum required to the pot. Higgins folded and when he looked at her he saw her close briefly her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>God, he wanted her. Like right this instant.</p><p> </p><p>He folded on the next round and Katsumoto won the hand. When TC got up, followed by Kamekona, Higgins ripped his hand from her center and flew from her seat making him lose the connection to her body. They took care of the winnings but Thomas stayed seated, completely dazed. Not that he could actually get up in the state he was in without revealing to everyone what exactly had been happening during the game.</p><p> </p><p>Each of his friends bid their goodnight on their way out and Katsumoto smirked at him. Apparently not everyone had been fooled.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum’s gaze followed Higgins everywhere she went in the wine cellar and now that he had the full visual of her legs, his lustful thoughts were back.</p><p> </p><p>“Magnum, can you <em>get up</em> to help me clean up this mess?”, Higgins scolded him but when their eyes met he knew she was messing with him and his <em>state</em>.</p><p> </p><p>But they weren’t alone yet.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re awfully quiet, Thomas. Are you okay?”, Kumu asked, worried.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at the older woman and her motherly concern.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, Kumu. Just a bit tired.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m off to bed and you should too, young man.”, she added as she started to climb the stairs. “Goodnight you two.”</p><p> </p><p>He caught Higgins’ eyes before he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m going to bed alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Her gaze grew heated and the smile she threw at him did nothing to assuage his arousal. He got up and was in front of her in two strides before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“Was it the shorts?”, she growled against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>He gripped her ass in her tiny grey shorts and grumbled his agreement before slipping his tongue back in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, cause I wore them just for you.”, she breathed against his cheek when they broke apart.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, everything was clear in Magnum’s mind, there was no switch, just a very determined Higgins to lure him in her bed.</p><p> </p><p>« Did you actually bluff and made me think it was my idea? », he asked, dumbfounded.</p><p> </p><p>« I did. », she shrugged. « That’s what you get for underestimating me at poker. »</p><p> </p><p>“Well, consider me impressed, Miss Higgins. Now, how about we go to bed?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprise!</p>
<p>Due to popular demand (you know who you are ^^), I am back for more smut and poker.</p>
<p>Today is kind of special because I posted my first Miggy fic (Unravel) exactly 2 months ago. And here I am, 2 months later and more than 40K words written. I never thought I would write this much and I have all of you to thank for. Because I hit another milestone: 10 000 hits on my fics here.</p>
<p>I want all of you to know thatI appreciate every kudo and every comment left on my work.</p>
<p>This fic was initially written as a Tumblr drabble and is now more than 5K words XD.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 2 – Higgins’ POV</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juliet Higgins’ attention was focused on the two cards she held in her hand - a pair of Queens – especially since their good friend the Queen of Hearts was practically waving at her from the center of the table. Three Queens, not a bad hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could feel the tension around the table as TC was about to draw the River, the fifth card that would go in the middle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tonight’s poker game was held only for the Ohana members plus Katsumoto. She usually enjoyed the crowded games, especially if it meant she had to squeeze herself against Thomas, but the more intimate ones made her feel more at ease. Not that she felt ill-at-ease during the last game with Magnum’s fingers down her shorts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She did her best to hold back the grin threatening to appear on her face - she had a poker face to maintain after all – when she thought about the man sitting directly across from her. Katsumoto had insisted on sitting next to Magnum and both men had shared a look – Magnum was seemingly disappointed and the Detective pretty pleased with himself.  She would have to ask her partner what it was all about later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fifth card was now on the table and surprise: the Queen of Spades. She now held a Four Of A Kind, Queens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnum raised his bet with quite a few chips and she looked at him, wondering if he was bluffing. There was no way this last card would give him a better hand than she had. She wished she could meet his eyes to have the slightest idea but this idiot decided to wear his Tiger cap tonight and he was looking down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When it was her turn, she put her cards face down on the table, and pushed the three stacks of chips she had in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All in.”, she announced steadily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnum’s head shot up as he looked at her, surprised while everyone else around the table gulped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re bluffing!”, he laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll have to wait and see to find out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“TM, you should fold, I think she has a better hand than you.”, TC chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“TC’s right, Thomas. », Rick announced as he threw his cards away. « I fold. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kumu and Katsumoto followed Rick and suddenly they were the only ones still in the game. Magnum narrowed his eyes as he observed her. His gaze grew heated and it reminded her of <em>that</em> night. Oh, how she had the best idea wearing those shorts. She had often noticed how Magnum looked at her legs when they were bare and knew he probably didn’t do it consciously. He just needed a little push to achieve awareness and then spring into action.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, Magnum! You either call or you fold, it shouldn’t be too complicated to comprehend, even for you.”, she snapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smirked, pleased with himself at making her lose her calm. Ever since he saw a whole new side of her – primarily the naked one – a couple of weeks ago, he took great pleasure in teasing and taunting her, especially in front of their friends who had no idea what was going on between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It brought her back to how the last poker game ended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>xxxxx Flashback xxxxx</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, how about we go to bed?”, he asked her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She liked the sound of that, Magnum and her stretched out on her soft sheets while he did unspeakable things to her body, but her room seemed so far away. She wanted him right now, especially after he had teased her merciless with his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« How about we stay right here? », she suggested before biting his lower lip and soothing it with her tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She started unbuttoning his shirt when she felt his hands leave her butt to glide up her waist, slipping underneath the fabric of her t-shirt to stroke the soft skin of her stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Okay, who are you and what have you done with uptight, by-the-rules Higgins? »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pushed his open shirt from his shoulders and he had to remove his hands from her to let it slide to the floor. Bereft of his touch, Juliet stood on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Why, do you want her back? », she asked against his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« I like all sides of you, Juliet, but right now, I’m enjoying this naughty personality of yours. », he explained before he claimed her mouth in a thorough, full of tongue, French kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Higgins moaned against him, amazed by his soft lips and his kissing skills until she had to separate from his mouth when he lifted her t-shirt above her head. As soon as the fabric was off of her, he latched on the sensitive skin of her neck</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« I only show it to the people that are worthy of it. », she panted towards the ceiling at the feeling of his teeth gently nipping her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walked them backwards a few steps until her back met the cold, metallic bars of the wine cellar. She hissed at the contact, contrasting with her heated skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Oh, this ought to be good.’, she thought as she arched against him, pushing her covered breasts to his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slid his hands between her skin and the bars before unhooking her bra and divesting her of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Consider me humbled to be worthy of you.”, he breathed into her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were both naked from the waist up and the contact of both of their bodies, as he held her against him, raised goosebumps all over her skin. He glided his palms up her stomach and breasts before he grabbed her arms that were around his shoulders, and brought them above her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leave them here.”, he ordered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded, incapable of doing more, as she wrapped her fingers around the bars for leverage. She liked bossy Magnum, he seemed so different than his usual personality, she couldn’t wait to see more of  him. She writhed in anticipation, trapped between his warm body and the cold bars in her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His fingers traveled slowly down across the thin skin of the inside of her arms and made her squirm when they grazed her armpits. Fortunately, he didn’t linger there as he continued his journey until his hands were back around her waist, his long fingers almost encircling its entirety.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He dove for a breast, sucking the raised nipple inside his mouth and Higgins tightened her grip around the metal bars as she pushed her chest into his face. Her neck arched in a wanton moan and she felt wetness rushing out of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, Magnum.”, she begged, trying to bring her center closer to his to initiate friction, or at least some contact to alleviate the pressure building in her lower stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hummed around her nipple and an electric shock ran down her body to her clit. She said she would leave her arms stretched above her but it was becoming harder and harder to keep them there when all she wanted was to get them both naked with him inside of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully he decided to move things along as he dropped to his knees in front of her while his lips grazed her flat stomach until he reached her waistband. He grabbed both her shorts and panties and peeled them off of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he got her fully naked he nudged her legs apart and buried his face into her drenched folds. The first contact of his tongue to her clit was too much for her sensitive flesh and she recoiled from his lips as she lifted herself up with her arms to escape his touch. He grabbed her hips to pull her back against his mouth and sucked her bundle of nerves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Good God, it felt heavenly.’, she thought as she relinquished all the control of her body to his very talented mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She cried out, knowing it wouldn’t be long until she reached her climax, after the preliminaries during the poker game. He was also aware of that fact since he pressed his tongue hard against her clit and moved it quickly up and down until she let out a desperate wail indicating she was on the verge of letting go of all of her self-control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She just needed a little more stimulation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need…”, she panted. “…more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He inserted his index finger inside of her and pumped it in and out of her in sync with the movements of his tongue and that was exactly what she needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Fuck! Yes!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnum groaned against her sensitive flesh when he heard her cursing and she felt herself snapped, like a rubber band stretched too far. She shouted her release and it echoed around the thick walls of the wine cellar. She accompanied his continuous moves with her hips as he lapped all the wetness that was rushing out of her. The pleasure she felt at her center traveled throughout her limbs and she thought it would never end, so much so that tears gathered in her eyes, overwhelmed by the sensations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He finally released her and she would have slumped down to the floor if he didn’t catch her hips. She let go of the bars and braced herself on his shoulders, trying to catch her breath. He got up and gathered her in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow!”, he mumbled against her hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I should be… the one saying that.”, she gasped as she tried to regulate her intake of air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, believe me, you said it plenty.”, he chuckled, pleased with himself. “The echo in here is unbelievable. I hope we didn’t give Kumu an earful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grinned at her and her eyes widened at the realization.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re amazing.”, he laughed before he pressed his lips to her again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, you are.”, she argued and she slid her hands down his back before reaching around to the button of his waistband. “Now, how about we take care of you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pushed his Bermuda shorts down his hips and groaned when she sensed the fabric of his boxers when she fondled his butt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? You thought I was going commando?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was kind of hoping, yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me.”, he told her as he toed off his sneakers and took off the rest of his clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as he was naked, she reached for his hardness, wrapping her delicate fingers around it, before she ran them up and down gently. He groaned and removed her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe some other time.”, he told her, out of breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabbed her leg behind her knee and wrapped it around his waist, bringing their centers in contact. He hissed and pushed her further against the bars with his hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ouch!”, she gasped as the bars dug painfully into her lower back. “Do you think we can move this elsewhere?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took a step back to relieve her of her pain and tapped on her other leg gently to indicate she should position it like her first one. She jumped in his arms and when she was safely wrapped around him he turned around and walked toward the poker table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He deposited her on the leather edge of the table and they loosened their hold around each other but she still held his shoulders for purchase.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You ready?”, he asked as he cupped her cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”, she breathed. “Just, it’s been a while so…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pecked her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be gentle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabbed his manhood and positioned himself to her entrance before pushing slowly into her heat. Juliet gasped and reminded herself to relax her muscles. He clearly was larger than she was used to, not that she would tell him that; there was no need to further inflate his ego. Even though, he would be justified for once because he was stretching her to the limits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He paused when he was fully sheathed inside of her, giving her time to get used to his intrusion. He kissed her deeply, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. When she tightened her embrace with her legs, signaling she was ready, he began thrusting out and in, first at a lazy pace then quickening his pace gradually. He felt amazing inside of her, rubbing against her sensitive walls exactly where she wanted him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juliet sensed that he was becoming restless, their little touching game under the table must have made an effect on him too. She knew her climax would take more time to build this time around and she didn’t want him to worry about her. She brought her lips to his neck and nipped her way to his ear. She bit his earlobe before whispering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can let go, Magnum.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He growled and as soon as he had her permission, he pounded into her in quick, short thrusts until he came deep inside of her. The feeling of him completely abandoning himself in her made Juliet moan in his ear. He grunted her name a few times as he jerked sloppily to ride the last of his orgasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were silent for a few seconds before he met her gaze in a disappointed look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You didn’t?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She caressed his cheek as she smiled at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did earlier and it was wonderful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Higgins closed the distance between them to press an affectionate kiss on his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go to bed and I’ll make it up to you.”, he promised before taking her lower lip in sandwich between his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>xxxxx End of Flashback xxxxx</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He definitely kept his promise afterwards and they didn’t get a lot of sleep that night. Just thinking about it brought tingles to her center. She crossed her legs to apply slight pressure where she needed it before returning her attention to the game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnum had decided to follow her bet and pushed the right amount of chips to the already high stack in the middle of the table. He looked so pleased with himself she couldn’t wait to wipe the smug grin off his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Three kings.”, he announced proudly as he showed his two Kings in his hand plus the one drawn in the middle of the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juliet managed to hold back the smirk that wanted to escape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a nice hand TM.”, TC agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, it’s quite nice. However, it won’t be enough to beat me.”, she argued as she laid her two Queens in front of her. “Four of a kind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was yelling around the table, mainly from Rick and TC, but she had eyes only for her lover, who had trouble picking up his jaw from the floor. She decided to gloat internally, the way she was dragging all her winnings towards her was enough to make him pout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘So predictable.’, she thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They gave her enough time to rearrange all her chips into neat stacks before they dealt the next hand. Magnum was unusually silent and everyone around the table knew he was vexed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Higgins sighed, she would need to cheer him up before the game was over if she wanted a repeat of how the last time ended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Male pride truly was quite fragile.’, she thought as she rolled her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t feel bad, Magnum. I’ve had quite a few opportunities to practice my poker face lately.”, she taunted him as their eyes met across the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew he understood her hidden meaning if his heated glare was any indication. She smirked as she slowly stretched out her leg in front of her until her naked toes made contact with the skin of his shin. He tensed slightly but didn’t lower his gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Higgy. You got nothing on me when it comes to poker face. I’ll get my chips back.”, he told her confidently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Challenge accepted.’, she thought as she glided her foot up his leg until she met the hem of his shorts, above his knee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone was deep in concentration on their cards and didn’t notice Thomas scooching his chair closer to the table to hid his lap from his neighbors. Katsumoto was observant enough without giving him visual evidence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The PI spread his legs and Juliet knew he was waiting for her. She felt a rush of heat at the clandestinity of their own dirty version of a poker game. She rubbed her toes into the fabric of his shorts, inching closer to where he wanted her. She returned her attention to her cards, no need to get busted over heated glances, that would be an amateur move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she reached his hardening member she felt him squirm on his chair but couldn’t see his face because he was still wearing his stupid cap and looking down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, I think it could be considered as cheating, you wearing this cap.”, she accused him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked up and scoffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you talking about? In professional games, some players even wear sunglasses.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Correct me if I’m wrong but none of us are professional players and since no one around this table is wearing some concealing accessory, I think you should remove it.”, she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she pronounced these words she started massaging his erection, curling her toes across the fly of his shorts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hid his reaction with a huff that could easily have been mistaken for his annoyed response to her demand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not getting rid of my lucky cap!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, Thomas, she’s right. Let us see that beautiful face of yours.”, Rick told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grumbled as he removed his cap and let it drop next to his now meager stack of chips. She smiled as she resumed her foot work, gliding it up and down his member slowly. He was almost fully hard and she couldn’t wait to see what he would do then. Would he stop her?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The game continued and Kumu won the next hand. Juliet could see beads of sweat forming on Magnum’s forehead and she thought she should stop teasing him. As she was slowly inching her foot away from him, she felt his hand push it back firmly against him. He was playing with fire, and she didn’t want him to test his limits right now. She would test them later, when they would be alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, last game? I think Magnum has had enough for the night.”, she chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He threw her a dark glare to play along in front of their friends but knew he was relieved as he glided his hand up her ankle to squeeze her calf gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, you have enough debt as it is, TM.”, TC laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When everyone left and they were alone, Juliet joined Magnum, still seated and hidden underneath the table as he was stacking the chips and cards away. He moved back his chair and spread his arms to welcome her as she straddled his thighs and wrapped her fingers to the back of his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They finally joined their lips and Higgins sighed against his mouth, realizing that she had been waiting to kiss him all night long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, I won’t ever be able to play a poker game without having an erection if we keep that up.”, he told her after they separated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s the whole point, I want you to think of me, naked on this table whilst you play. That way, it’s easier to beat you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He growled and brought her pelvis to his, making her center rub against his hardness. She followed up with a grind of her hips against his and he buried his face into the side of her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Evil woman.”, he groaned against her skin. “But you really got me with your four Queens earlier. You’re becoming the Master of Poker Face.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled at the ceiling, relishing in the feeling of his soft and luscious lips against her sensitive skin. She squirmed in his lap and they both moaned as they imagined doing the exact same thing without any clothes on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have a hunch that it will come in handy around our friends if we keep that up. », she panted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Especially since we already got busted by Katsumoto and Kumu heard us christening the poker table.”, he chuckled as he lifted his head up to look in her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She groaned and closed her eyes in mortification.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t remind me, that was awkward enough the next morning. And Katsumoto knows too? That explains the look you two shared when he sat next to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I thought I could do an encore performance with you next to me but what you had in mind was even better.”, he chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Since we’re now even, we might want to take any inappropriate touching far away from our poker games.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The guesthouse?”, he proposed. « We can do all the inappropriate touching we want there. And with what I have in mind for you, it’s best if we are far away from Kumu’s room. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took a deep breath to calm her hammering heart. It looked like she wasn’t the only one with plans to test the other’s limits, which is why she was so damn glad they had crossed the line between work partners to partners in love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lead the way, Thomas.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The End.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd love to hear what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>